


It Started With a Snowball

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Complete, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Laughter, Love, Love Confessions, Opposites Attract, Realization, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: What happens when a little snowball fight ends up making a certain archer realize his feelings for you?





	1. Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/gifts).



> Inspired by @zarcake 's story Snowball Fight

Winter was one of your favorite seasons, but for another it was the worst. You loved the small white snowflakes that rained down and covered the world in a cold blanket of ivory. He hated it and longed for the warm breeze of summer. He wanted the familiar pink cherry blossoms of his homeland that would flutter in the breeze and the vibrant jade grass that would tickle his feet. While you loved winter, he loved summer and this was the same in everything you two did or enjoyed. You were polar opposites, and everyone knew it from how you two acted. Yet somehow you were friends even through all of this.

 

So here you two were now both out in the snow with the rest of the Overwatch agents who weren’t out on missions joined by a few criminals who you were currently in an uneasy alliance with. Surprisingly though was one man in particular who you’d managed to coax out into the frigid weather. He was giving you a sidelong glare of annoyance as his usual frown seemed to be deeper set than normal. You grinned as you elbowed your friend, “Come on Hanzo, lighten up. It’s just snow! I swear this will be fun.”

 

“Hmph...your ideas of fun and my ideas of fun are on completely different spectrums, (y/n). Besides you know I hate the snow.”

 

“Oh stop being such a grouch and lighten up!” you whined.

  
“I’m not being a grouch. I’m being honest I-”

 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was suddenly nailed in the face with a snowball and sent to the cold ground. Your jaw dropped as your gaze moved to see who had thrown the snowball. You spotted them and realized it was Ana, the woman standing rigid with her arm out as she realized how hard she’d hit the poor archer. You noticed that the others were all standing still as well and staring at you two. 

 

You had both been so involved in arguing over Hanzo killing the mood that neither of you had heard Soldier: 76 call for the fight to start. You blinked before looking back to the archer. He was slowly sitting up, and you were struggling not to start laughing at the sight. Half his face was covered in snow, and his precious hair had snow sticking to it in clumps. 

 

You covered your mouth as you started to giggle at the sight. A low growl rumbled deep in the Shimada’s chest as he heard you laughing at him, and he opened his one non-snow covered eye to glare at you as your laughter got worse. The others were laughing too. He could hear them struggling to hold it back, but you were not even able to control it, and he was definitely going to get revenge for you dragging him out into this hell. 

 

He suddenly lunged at you with a shout, and you shrieked as he dragged you down into the snow and sent you both tumbling. You screeched as you two fell down the small slope in a tangle of legs and arms, the world spinning above you in a flurry of white and blue. You two eventually slid to a stop at the bottom with Hanzo’s incredibly warm body above you and the soft, but chilly snow below you. You groaned as he pulled away a little, and you wiped snow from your face and eyes.

 

You blinked a few times, head spinning until you were able to see him without seeing double or triple of him. He was smiling slightly in amusement at you with soft caramel eyes that gleamed in the sunlight. You were entranced for a few moments before you snapped out of it and glared up at him. “What was that for!?” you shouted.

 

“Calm down. Next time you won’t laugh at my misfortunes now, will you?”

 

“Ugh you’re so petty!”

 

“Perhaps, but you  _ did _ make me get a snowball to the face.”

 

“Hmph you deserve it!”

 

“I did not!”

 

“Yes you do, you grump.”

 

“I’ve told you before, I am not a grump!”

 

“Hmph I beg to differ.”

 

He let out a loud sigh before saying, “You’re insufferable.”

 

“Yet you still hang out with me.”

 

“It’s not like I have a choice. Even if I told you to leave, you’d return.”

 

“Exactly,” you said before you came to the reality he was still on top of you. “Uhm...Hanzo can you get off now?”

 

“Oh uhm...yes,” he replied awkwardly and got off.

 

You sat up and shook snow from your hair before you realized he was offering you a hand. You accepted it shyly, and he pulled you to your feet. He waited as you dusted yourself off before you two trekked up the hill to where the others were waiting. The criminals had left leaving Ana and Soldier: 76 waiting for your return. “Took you long enough,” grunted Soldier, and you blushed slightly as Ana shook her head, muttering something about young kids.

  
You brushed it off as Hanzo walked by the older man without a word, and you followed him back to the base. Ana’s comment slightly bothered you. There was nothing between you and Hanzo. You were just friends with very different views on the world. However, you felt slightly disappointed at that fact for some reason. You didn’t  _ like _ Hanzo like  _ that _ did you? No, there was no way. He was just a friend and that’s how you both liked it. At least...that’s what you thought.


	2. Hot Chocolate

It had been a few days since the snowball fight, and Hanzo had been distracted and bothered since then. He wasn’t sure why, but you’d stirred something within him to cause this odd feeling. Ever since he’d seen you lying beneath him in the snow it had made him feel differently around you. Just thinking of you made his heartbeat quicken for whatever reason. He’d begun to notice certain aspects of you as well. The way your (e/c) eyes lit with passion when you were excited, the way your hair danced in the cold wind, the way your clothes hugged your figure…

He shook his head. Why was he thinking of such sinful things? And why of you? Why was he noticing your curves, your lips...everything he hadn’t before? What had changed between you two? He wasn’t sure...just like he wasn’t sure why he was seeking out the one person he still couldn’t forgive himself for what he’d done to him. 

He stood awkwardly outside of the room his brother was meditating in. He didn’t know what to say or do. He hadn’t spoken to his brother since that night at the Shimada castle and here he was expecting help when he could barely look at his new body without blaming himself. Perhaps he should come back later as to not disturb his meditating. He was about to walk away when the man called to him, “I know you’re there...you can enter, brother.”

He sighed as he didn’t have a choice now and walked over to join him, “My apologies for...disrupting your meditations.”

“You’re fine,” answered the man as Hanzo took a seat beside him. “You seem troubled.”

“You know me too well, Genji,” sighed Hanzo.

“We’re brothers Hanzo. Of course I should know you too well. What seems to be troubling you?”

“It’s (y/n)...I am experiencing strange feelings around her,” admitted Hanzo.

“Strange feelings? How so?”

“My...heart speeds up when I see her,” he said quietly. “And I keep noticing things about her that I shouldn’t...like her eyes and lips...it feels sinful Genji.”

He laughed at hearing this, and Hanzo shifted uncomfortably. “I never thought I’d see the day where you’d find yourself falling in love, Hanzo.”

“Falling in love?” asked Hanzo incredulously as he stared into the green depths of Genji’s visor with disbelief.

“Yes Hanzo. Love,” repeated Genji.

“Y-You mean I’m in love with (y/n)?”

“Yes,” sighed Genji. “How many times must I say it?”

“I’m sorry, I’m just surprised as all. We’re so...different from each other it seems odd.”

“Sometimes opposites attract,” replied Genji with a shrug.

“I see...thank you, Genji...I’d be lost without you,” said Hanzo growing slightly somber as he realized he had almost lost him by his hands.

Genji placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. “As I’ve said before, I have forgiven you, but you have to forgive yourself. I can only hope (y/n) may be able to help heal the wound upon your heart.” Genji went silent for a few moments before continuing, “Now go. You’ve much to think on.”

Hanzo nodded weakly as he rose. “Thank you, Genji...I...I hope so too.”

With that he left his brother behind to think on the new information he’d received from him. He closed his eyes as the door slid shut behind him to leave him standing alone in the hallway. Now it was up to him to decide what to do about his feelings.

\--

It was late that same night that a knock sounded on his door. He was in the middle of cleaning his bow, and he sighed before setting it on the rack for it on the wall and going to answer it. He swung it open. “Yes?” he said before realizing who it was. “I uh…(y/n).”

“H-Hey...I was wondering if you’d care to join me? I was making some hot chocolate in the kitchen and made a bit too much,” you said awkwardly.

“Gladly,” he responded a little too eagerly. “I mean...sure, just give me a few minutes. I’ll be right there.”

You smiled. “Alright.”

\--

“Mmm this is pretty good,” said Hanzo after taking a sip of the warm drink.

“Pretty good? Are you saying you can do better Mr. Ihatewinter?”

“No, but I prefer some good tea compared to this. It’s too sweet,” he replied.

You stuck out your tongue. “More like you have bad taste,” you teased before taking a sip of your hot cocoa.

He paused. “Say (y/n)...come with me...there’s something I want to show you.”

“Uhm alright…”


	3. Under the Stars

“Hanzo are you insane? We could fall and die!”

 

“Hmph more like you could.”

 

“I’m not exactly a ninja like you!”

 

“Stop complaining and hand me your hot chocolate. I’ll help you up.”

 

He was totally going to get you killed tonight. Somehow you had agreed to climbing to the roof of the base which was icy and dusted with snow. Now here he was asking you to be a ninja and scale it. You sighed in defeat and got on your tiptoes to give him your hot cocoa. He grabbed it and carefully moved back up the roof to set it down before he came back. You raised an eyebrow as he dropped down beside you and crouched down. “What are you doing?”

 

“Climb on, I’ll carry you up,” he replied glancing over his shoulder at you.

 

“What!? No way, what if you drop me!”

 

“I won’t drop you, I promise. Just get on my back before I change my mind. Besides, you want your hot cocoa don’t you?”

 

“You’re awful,” you muttered in his ear as you climbed on his back, and he hooked his arms under your legs.

 

“I suppose,” he said standing tall. “Ready?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” you said.

 

“Alright, hook your legs around my waist.”

 

You did so and freed his hands of having to hold you up.

 

“Got it.”

  
“Here we go.”

 

With that, he suddenly began scaling the side of the base. You gasped and clung to him tightly. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t slightly scared. What worried you most was that he could accidentally slip and fall. Who knew how much practice he had with climbing slippery surfaces? However, you didn’t have to worry much as the climb was over quite fast as he was setting you down on the roof. “I thought you’d slip,” you commented.

 

“Why? Because I said I hate winter? Doesn’t mean I haven’t had to learn to climb slick surfaces in this weather,” he scolded as he stretched.

 

“So what did you want to show me?”

 

“Look.”

 

You turned your gaze to the roof, and your jaw dropped. A spot of snow had been cleared off and a blue and white blanket with the Shimada clan crest in the middle sat in its place. Several candles were lit to melt the snow away and keep the area a little warmer, and your hot chocolate sat waiting beside his on the blanket. “Hanzo what is this?” you asked, and he sighed.

 

“I thought of it last minute,” he admitted. “When you asked me to join you for hot chocolate it gave me an idea.”

 

“B-But why?” you asked as he walked over and sat down.

 

“Come sit,” he said ignoring your question.

 

You joined him in a stunned silence and he continued, “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

 

“What i...oh…” you said following his gaze to the sky.

 

It was a cloudless night, and you were amazed at what greeted you. Millions of shining stars against a deep blue sky that looked like a painting by a famous artist. You were so captivated by the beauty of the sky that you jumped slightly when he touched you. You turned to look at him before looking down and realizing what had happened. His warm hand was placed over your own, and you felt your cheeks heating up as you realized what was happening. “H-Hanzo…?” you asked moving your gaze up to his face.

 

“(Y/n)...there is something I need to tell you,” he said gently, and you felt your heart pounding in your chest. “I think I’m in love with you.”

 

You nearly cried. You’d been denying the possibility since the snowball fight and at war with yourself at the idea. However, you’d been unable to deny you felt something for him that wasn’t just friends. Now here he was admitting he loved you. You sniffled as tears formed in your eyes. “(Y/n)!?” he exclaimed. “I-I’m sorry I-”

 

“Sh-Shut up,” you whimpered as you wiped at your eyes. “D-Don’t say you’re sorry...I-I’m just so happy…I-I thought you didn’t feel the same...I…”

 

“Shh…” he hushed you gently as he pulled you close. “I was confused on how I felt. If it weren’t for my brother I would still be, but he opened my eyes, and I’m so thankful. So thankful because I get to be with you...if you’ll have me.”

 

“Of course I will!” you exclaimed. “I would love to I...I love you…”

 

“I love you too,” he said as he leaned in.

 

You met him halfway. Your lips crashed together with his, the hot chocolate forgotten as you two kissed beneath the starry sky in the cool wind of the winter. As you did, you couldn’t help but think that it all started with a snowball.


End file.
